The invention relates to the field of electrical receptacle boxes mountable on a generally vertical wall stud of the type having a thin-walled major side member, such as a metal wall stud commonly used in building construction.
For considerations of durability, longevity and fire resistance, metal wall studs are commonplace in commercial and residential building construction. As compared to common wooden wall studs, special problems are presented when mounting certain equipment, such as electrical receptacle boxes to hold outlets, switches and the like because the metal wall stud is not as readily penetrable by common fasteners as is the wooden stud. In the prior art, various clips and clamps are used which forcibly engage an edge of the stud leaving a bulge when covered by wallboard. Screw fasteners are also used but are time consuming and in commercial building construction, conservation of time is a relevant factor in containing costs.